


Cerebro Asustado

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Isla de la Macabro [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, Humor, Macabre, Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's Macabre Day in Macabro Hueco but the problem is Marirena is too scared to participate.





	1. Chapter 1

It's Macabre Day and everyone's having a good time scaring humans expect for a human girl who is nice yet timid.

Marirena screamed as she runs

Marirena went inside a house.

Marirena barricades the doors and locked the windows.

Marirena pants as she was sweating.

Marirena sighed in relief until Luna appears behind her.

"Boo"

Marirena screamed as she jumped out in fright.

Marirena started to hyperventilate.

Luna said "Marirena Cálmese there's nothing to be scared"

Marirena said "Calm down!? How am I supposed to calm down with all that Ma-Ma-MACABRE DAY!?"

Luna said "Keep it down or you end up attract El Bebe Llorón"

Marirena gasped "You mean I learned it in history class"

Luna said "El Bebe Lloron is a ghost baby who won't stop crying until a human calm him down."

Marirena gulped


	2. Chapter 2

Marirena was making a costume.

Marimar babbled

"I know it's Macabre Day and I-I'm too scared to participate"

Marimar said "Boo"

Marirena screamed

Marimar giggled

Marirena takes a deep breath

Clock transition

Marimar was dressed as a ghostly teddy bear.

Marimar babbled

"Ok I'm ready Marimar"

Marirena walk down the stairs.

Marirena was dressed as La Llorona.

"So what do you think"

Marimar giggled


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was having fun.

Marirena said "Alright Gabee now's my chance"

Gabee nodded

Marirena was about to walk but they hears a creepy baby crying

Thunder crashing

It was El Bebe Lloron

Everyone screamed

"It's El Bebe Lloron!"

A man fainted

Marirena holds El Bebe Lloron

"It's okay Mami's here"

Marirena began to sing a lullaby

El Bebe Lloron yawned and fell asleep.


End file.
